Due to the increase in on-demand viewing and online streaming, multiple episodes of serial programming media are now accessible to users for watching consecutively. For example, a user may wish to watch multiple episodes of a series in one sitting. However, current systems do not determine how many episodes a user normally watches in one sitting or how many episodes the user can watch before watching a media asset at a scheduled time.